A la recherche d'un SansCoeur
by Ryu-0
Summary: Ryu-o, environ 16 ans est devenu un Simili après la destruction de son pays par les Sans-Coeurs cherche à redevenir complet sans l'aide de L'Organisation XIII...
1. Chapitre I: Réveil d'un Nouveau Simili

**Chapitre I : Réveil d'un nouveau Simili. **

_Ryu-o: jeune garçon passionné de fantastique, il vit dans une paisible cité sous le nom de Ôto. Un jour il découvre l'histoire de Sora par un de ses amis lointain venant d'une Île séparée du son monde mais qu'il n'a jamais sut. Entendant les exploits de la première aventure de Sora, il voulait lui ressembler: devenir un maître de la Keyblade. Suivant des entraînements à l'épée, il pensait que devenir fort était une solution mais durant 2 longues années il n'obtient jamais la Keyblade de ses rêves._

_Mais un jour, une nouvelle menace arriva: celle des Sans-Coeur, créatures assoifées de coeurs. Cette nouvelle menace commenca a ravager le pays de Ryu-o mais voulant ressembler à Sora il n'abandonna pas. Après un combat rude contre un milier de Sans-Coeurs, Ryu-o tomba au combat et perds son coeur. Mais... il ne fut pas entièrement "détruit" : il fut divis en deux : un Sans-Coeur et un Simili. Mais pas un simili ordinaire : son corps resta entier, mais c'était un corps sans coeur mais qui pouvait réfléchir, agir, penser.._

_Le Simili endormit se réveilla dans un nouvel endroit inconu..._

**Où...où...suis-je?**

**Dort, tout va bien...**

**Comment?**

**Reste endormit ce sera moins douloureux...**

**Que veux tu dire? Je ne veux pas rester ici!**

**Tu veux savoir ce que tu est devenu Ryu-o?**

**Comment me connaît-tu?**

**Aucune importance... alors tu veux savoir?**

**Je...veux...sortir...**

**Très bien mais tu risque de ne pas aimer...**

_Une lumière aveuglante éclaira les yeux de Ryu-o_

_Ryu-o avança dans une salle pas très grande, pas trop petite, avec une porte en face de lui._

**hum...je pense que c'est trop facile à avancer comme ça**

_Dans une tour de feu, un homme en cape noire sortit de cette tour_

**Qui est-tu? Tu est un Simili! Cela se voit!**

**Un Sans-Coeur?...non... sa ne parle pas... Mais il m'a dit que j'était un Simili non? Mais qu'est-ce? De quoi parle tu? Et qui est tu toi?**

**Je te pose d'abord cette question**

**Mon nom est Ryu-o et je ne suis pas un Simili comme tu le pense!**

**Mon nom est... AXEL! C'est bon c'est retenu? Et tu pense ne pas être un Simili? Ah laisse moi rire.**

**Non vraiment je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...**

**Alors tu ne sait pas qui tu es? Alors entre dans cette porte et tu saura toute la vérité...Reviens me voir après**

**La vérité?**

**Entre... et tu verras...Et puis souviens toi : tu es au Manoir Oblivion...**

**Oblivion? Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais voir ce qu'est cette "vérité"**

_Ryu-o ouvra la porte de la salle et entra_...

_Une fois la porte traversée, Ryu-o se retrouva..._

**Le Pays D'Ôto??!!??**

**Ceci n'est que le reflet de tes souvenirs,une illusion. Avance...**

**Encore cette voix qui m'a reveillé...mais on dirait la voix d'une fille...**

_Ryu-o revisita sa ville exactement comme elle était mais elle était vide...pas un chat, pas un bruit..._

**Que voulait dire Axel par "la vérité" il n'y a rien dans cette ville...**

_Il s'arrêta devant une fontaine. Il la fixa et vît une image à travers de cette fontaine: Le jour de l'attaque des Sans-Coeur._

**Mais c'est...!!!!**

_Il vît à travers la fontaine le reflet du combat face aux miliers de Sans-Coeurs et lorsqu'il tomba au combat._

**Mais pouruqoi suis-je toujours en vie? Il vНt alors la scene montrant la séparation de son sans-coeur et son Simili donc lui-même. Impossible...**

_Ryu-o se retourna et vit la ville telle qu'elle Иtait pendant l'attaque des Sans-Coeurs. Il pouvait distinguer les bruits de destrucions et de cris des habitants sans les voirs. Puis sortant du sol, un milier de Sans-Coeur s'approchaient de Ryu-o. Il avait encore son épée._

**Encore? Je pensait que c'était une illusion?**

_Ryu-o entra dans une colère et décima l'armée de Sans-Coeur avec son épée. Après sa victoire, il sortit par une porte inconnue..._

_Il se retrouva donc dans une salle identique où il avait rencontré Axel mais avec une porte plus grande._

**La sortie?**

_Tout d'un coup, un trou ténébreux apparut en face de Ryu-o et une jeune fille blonde sortit de se trou..._

**Bonjour, Ryu-o.**

**Cette voix...c'est toi qui m'a réveillé**

**Oui.**

**Mais qui es-tu?**

**Je m'apelle...Naminé. Je suis un Simili tout comme toi...**

**Comment? je suis un simili...**

**Tu viens de le voir. Et si je suis là c'est pour te donner un choix.**

**Un choix? De quoi tu parle?**

**Aimerais tu redevenir comme avant? Complet? Retrouver ton coeur? C'est le rêve de tout les Simili... Te souviens-tu d'Axel?**

**Axel... je devais le retrouver ici**

**Il n'est plus ici. Il n'y a plus personne à part toi et moi.**

**Plus personne?**

**Axel fait partie d'une organisation : L'organisatoin XIII mais Sora a déjà éliminé la moitié de ses membres. Il cherchera à te rallier à leur cause. Ils cherchent à devenir complets.**

**Sora?!?...Et l'autre choix?**

**Te joindre à moi et d'autres personnes pour m'aider à les éliminer.**

**Pourquoi donc? Ils ne cherchent qu'à redevenir comme avant non? Mais comment comptent-ils faire?**

**Kingdom Hearts... ils doivent accumuler le plus de coeurs possible et grâce à Sora, le maНtre de la Keyblade, ils peuvent y arriver...**

**...Je veux redevenir comme avant... mais n'y a t-il pas d'autres moyen? Eh! Ne pars pas!**

_Naminé ouvre un passage ténébreux, se retourne..._

**Suit-moi ou pars d'ici il n'y a plus rien...**

**Je ne leur fait pas confiance... même si j'ai peut-êre vécu la même chose que certains d'entre eux...mais...je ne peux pas te suivre...c'est ma décision. Désolé**

**Très bien...**

_Naminé partit par son passage et Ryu-o sortit du Manoir Oblivion... Il se retrouva à une intersection avec trois chemins différents. Il prit le chemin du milieu et après une longue traversée il se trouva à l'entrée de la cité du crépuscule..._

**Fin du Chapitre I.**


	2. Chapitre II : Le choix de Ryuo

La suite du Chapitre 1: Réveil d'un nouveau Simili.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris la vraie partie du jeu en la modifiant un peu (saut de quelques jours, évennements en moins). Merci des conseils que vous avez donnés (dommage qu'on ne peut pas mettre de couleurs!!)

_Ryu-o entra dans cette nouvelle ville inconnue: La cité du Crépuscule (Twilight Town)._

**Voilà une bien belle ville!**

_Il commenca à visiter tranquillement la ville: Les boutiques, la gare, les ruelles... puis son oeil s'attacha sur une affiche._

**Grand tournoi de Struggle!!!**

**De nombreux prix à gagner et en bonus: possibilité d'affronter le vainqueur de l'année précédente: Setzer!!**

**Ryu-o : Struggle? Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**Homme : Il s'agit de combats amicaux!**

_L'organisateur du tournoi se tenait devant Ryu-o_

**Ryu-o :Vraiment? et on combat comment?**

**Homme : Avec des batons spécialement conçues pour le Struggles! Sa s'utilise comme une épée!**

**Ryu-o : Interressant! Je pense qu'un peu d'exercices avec épée ne fait pas de mal inscrivez moi!**

**Homme : Pas de problèmes!**

**Ryu-o : Merci beaucoup! (L'organisateur pars) Je pense que je vais me plaire ici!**

_Ryu-o s'approcha devant une grille..._

_Ryu-o se retrouva dans une petite pièce._

_Devant lui se tenait quatre personnes: l'un était assez grand avec les cheuveux blonds, les yeux bruns et habillé en vert; Le deuxième était un peu plus petit et un peu gros, bandeau sur la tête, foulard, grand T-shirt Blanc et rouge; la troisième était une fille, cheuveux bruns, yeux verts, habillée en jaune/orange; le dernier était blond, habillé en blanc et noir._

**Hayner : Que veux tu? Qui est tu?**

**Ryu-o : Euh...excusez moi je me suis égaré**

**Olette : On peut peut-être t'aider?**

**Hayner : On n'a pas vraiment le temps, Olette...**

**Pence : Hayner a raison. On doit retrouver ce voleur! Pas vrai Roxas?!?**

**Roxas : Oui, Pence, tu as raison...**

**Ryu-o : Euh...je vous laisse, vous avez à faire à ce que je vois.**

_Ryu-o sortit du repère des quatres jeunes et partit vers le centre de la ville. Pendant ce temps Les quatres jeunes se retrouvèrent devant une affiche de Struggle, au centre de la ville aussi..._

**Hayner : Plus que deux jours avant le tournoi!! Roxas, on doit arriver en finale. Et peu importe qui gagnera, on partagera le prix en quatre!**

**Roxas : Exactement!! On se le promet!**

_Ryu-o qui passait par là les avait entendus..._

**Ryu-o : Une promesse? Ca va être intéressant!**

_Ryu-o laissa passer un jour en dormant..._

_C'est le grand jour!!_

_Ryu-o se réveille par le son de la voix qui annonce le jour du tournoi._

_Il rejoigna la Place des Fêtes._

_Il y avait en tout 8 participants pour le tournoi : Ryu-o, Hayner, Seifer, Vivi, Roxas, Ray ainsi que deux autres concurrents. Ryu-o, Seifer, Roxas et Vivi sortèrent gagnants de leur match. Première demi-finale : Ryu-o vs Seifer. Ryu-o , avec du mal parvint à battre Seifer et se retrouva en finale. Il alla alors se reposer le temps du dernier combat dans un coin de la ruelle._

_Roxas vs Vivi, le combat commença mais tout d'un coup, il y eût un arrêt._

_Mais pas un simple arrêt: le temps s'est arrêté autour de Roxas...mais Ryu-o n'est pas touché par cet arrêt._

**Roxas : Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?**

_Trois Simili aparurent devant Roxas. Ryu-o ,revenu de la ruelle, Apperçu ces étranges créatures et les spectateurs figé. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'y s'y passait et observa Roxas qui se battait contre les Simili._

_Roxas, avec son baton de struggle, frappa les Simili mais sans succés._

_Tout à coup une arme apparut à la place du baton de struggle_.

**Ryu-o : Cette arme...Mais c'est!! La Keyblade???**

_Grâce au pouvoir de la Keyblade, Roxas réussit à vaincre les Similis..._

_Un homme apparut de l'autre côté de la Place des fêtes..._

**: Bravo Roxas! Tu es plein de surprises.**

**Roxas : Hein?**

**Axel : Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? C'est moi, Axel.**

**Ryu-o : Axel!!!! Mais que fait-il ici?**

**Axel : Tu dois venir avec moi Roxas. Oui toi Roxas! N°13 de L'Organisation, L'élu de la Keyblade!**

**Roxas : C'est quoi c'est trucs qui m'arrivent depuis deux jours? La bourse, la Keyblade? J'en ai marre!**

_Roxas jeta sa Keyblade au sol mais elle réapparait dans sa main la seconde qui suit_

**Axel : L'élu de la Keyblade...**

**Roxas : Bon. OK tu l'aura voulu!**

_Un nouveau combat s'engagea entre Roxas et Axel. Roxas en sortit vainqueur. Un autre homme apparut après le combat derrière Roxas. Il était grand, une genre de cape rouge mais son visage était couvert de bandage rouges._

**: Roxas! Cet homme essaye de te tromper! Ne l'écoute pas!**

**Axel : Non Roxas! Tu dois me suivre!**

**: Tu dois rester ici et rester avec tes "amis"!**

**Axel : Souviens toi qui sont tes vrais amis!**

_Roxas, désemparé ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour lui, ses uniques amis sont Hayner, Pence, Olette..._

**Roxas : Hayner!!Pence!!Olette!!**

_Axel et le mystérieux inconnu n'étaient plus là. Tout était normal. Vivi était à terre. Roxas avait gagner la demi-finale..._

_Ryu-o, intrigué par cette dernière scène, resta immobile quelques instants. Après ce court délai de pause, la finale attendait. Ryu-o et Roxas entrèrent sur le ring... Le combat durerait plus longtemps que les autres. Durant le combat, Ryu-o n'arrêtait pas de fixer Roxas se demandant encore pourquoi il possède la Keyblade. Pour lui, il n'y a que Sora et le roi Mickey qui possèdent la Keyblade. Roxas se battait de toutes ces forces pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Ryu-o le comprit par son regard qui voulait à tout prix gagner. Il souria et quitta le ring._

**Roxas : Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Je n'ai pas encore fini!**

**Ryu-o : Une promesse... Tu es trop fort pour moi. Je reconnais ma défaite!**

_Roxas ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Ryu-o mais accepta la victoire. Il rempota le trophée des 4 perles puis affronta Setzer et remporta le titre de champion de Struggle de l'année._

_Pendant un jour, Ryu-o surveilla Roxas. Il était partit avec ses amis chercher les "7 mystères de Twilight Town". Ryu-o allait en apprendre...euh...un peu sur cette cité. Mais il perdit de vue Roxas lorsqu'il alla voir "La Maison Hantée". Alors il l'attendit le jour suivant près du repère..._

_Le jour suivant, Ryu-o avait dormis sur un toit près du repère. Mais ce jour là, il n'y avait personne en ville, pas un chat... Roxas arriva devant le repère... Mais tout un coup, Axel apparut et lui barra route._

**Axel : Bon! Voilà où nous en sommes : j'ai pour ordre de t'éliminer si tu ne viens pas avec moi.**

**Roxas : Attends! On est amis non?**

**Axel : Bien sûr que oui... mais attends! Tu te souviens de moi alors!**

**Roxas : Euh...oui?**

**Axel : Super! Mais il vaut mieux que je vérifie...euh...c'est qui notre patron?**

_Roxas ne sut pas répondre. Il fit un "non" de la tête à Axel. Axel comprit et appela des Simili attaquer Roxas. Roxas utilisa la Keyblade pour vaincre ses ennemis... Puis se réengagea le combat Roxas vs Axel._

_Mais le temps à nouveau se figea, seul Roxas, pas même Ryu-o, ne fut pas figé. Une voix dit à Roxas de se rendre au manoir. Une fois partit, le temps reprit son cour, Ryu-o et Axel pouvaient bouger. Ryu-o voulut comprendre ce qui se passait et se souvenait qu'il devait revoir Axel. Il dessendit alors du toit..._

**Axel : Je vois...je n'ai plus le choix... (il ouvra un passage...)**

**Ryu-o : Attends!! Axel!!**

**Axel : Toi?!?**

**Ryu-o : Oui...moi!**

**Axel :Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant! Laisse-moi... je dois le retrouver.**

_Axel partit par le passage qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ryu-o a réussi à le suivre en entrant avec lui. Ils se retouvèrent...dans un châteaux blanc dans une petite pièce ._

**Axel : Mais que fais-tu? Il ne faut pas que tu reste ici!**

**Ryu-o : Et pourquoi donc?**

**Axel : C'est la forteresse de l'Organisation XIII! Si ils te voient, ils t'élimineront!**

**Ryu-o : Mais toi? Si tu es venu ici c'est que tu en fait partie non?**

**Axel : C'est vrai...mais vois-tu je l'ai quittée. Car mon ami, Roxas, est coinçé là-bas.**

**Ryu-o : Comment ça coinçé?**

**Axel : Ecoute, là où tu était, ce n'était pas la réalité. La ville a été recopiée pour y enfermre Roxas et... Il y a quelqu'un! Vite pars d'ici!**

_Axel ouvra un_ _passage..._

**Ryu-o : Mais où est-ce que je vais me retrouver?**

**Axel : Dans la cité du crépuscule, la vraie...**

**Ryu-o : Et toi alors?**

**Axel : Il faut que je récupère Roxas...**

_Alors que Ryu-o retourna dans la vraie cité du crépuscule, Axel partit dans un autre passage retrouver Roxas..._

_Ryu-o se retrouva alors dans les tunnels de Twilight Town._

**Ryu-o : Hum...je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...à moins que...**

_Ryu-o alla alors au seul endroit où il n'était pas encore : le manoir abandonée La grille était ouverte. Il entra et alla dans la salle blanche_...

**Naminé : Bonjour Ryu-o.**

**Ryu-o : Naminé?**

**N : Apparament tu as découvert Roxas, non?**

**R-o : Euh...oui...**

**N : Sache que Roxas est un Simili.**

**R-o : Comment cela?**

**N : C'est le Simili de Sora.**

**R-o : Mais où est Roxas?**

**N : Il doit avoir rejoint Sora maintenant.**

**R-o : Tu veux dire que?**

**N : Oui...**

**R-o : Je vois...d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Sora a vaincu la moitié de L'Organisation XIII...Axel en faisait partit mais l'a quittée. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est rester auprès de son ami Roxas...Donc Sora va détruire L'Organisation... Tout ce que je veux c'est redevenir moi-même...D'après L'Organisation, la seule solution est le Kingdom Hearts mais...pourtant...Roxas qui est le Simili de Sora qui est "la moitié de l'autre" est redevenu "complet". Donc ce n'est peut-être pas la solution mais si je retrouve ma moitié, je pourrais peut-être redevenir normal...**

**N : Tu as enfin compris...L'Organisation cherche aussi à faire de tout les mondes des mondes de ténèbres.**

**R-o : Mais, je pensai que leur seul but était de redevenir complet!**

**N : C'en est un...mais ils en ont un deuxième.**

**R-o : Je pars chercher mon sans-coeur. Sora pourra se débrouiller avec L'Organisation XIII!**

**N : En parlant de Sora, il vient de se réveiller.**

**Fin du chapitre 2: Le choix de Ryu-o.**


End file.
